


Birds of a Feather

by TheSnowconeMachine



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bushmedicine - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine
Summary: Even in the most hostile of places, love can blossom. Amidst a never-ending war, two have found solace in each other. As horrible as the Gravel Wars are, Medic and Sniper wouldn't want to be anywhere besides each others' arms.Started as a roleplay between me and my ex girlfriend. We had previously agreed to turn this into a fanfic, not sure if I should continue it...





	Birds of a Feather

Well, that had been a disaster. The RED Team had been so damn close to winning that battle, but a miraculous turnaround from BLU - and an unexpected charge from two directions - had torn their possible victory to shreds. The bloody humiliation round had Lawrence turning tail, and he had run straight into the BLU Medic.

The BLU Medic he'd shot in the head no less than seventeen times in that battle alone.

He found himself on the ground in seconds. He was forced to lay there, struggling and howling in pain, as the doctor enacted his bloodstained vengeance. He could still feel that bonesaw tearing through his stomach and chest. It was a sickening sensation.  
It took him ten bloody minutes to finally die, and he was last to wake up in the respawn room. Everyone else was gone. He could hear shouting from the rooms beyond - Soldier, most likely, lambasting the team for their defeat - and decided he didn't want to deal with that today.

He set off towards his room in silence.

\----------

The RED Medic was frustrated by the failure, and definitely needed to blow off some steam. However, Soldier caught him before he was able to go anywhere. He inwardly groaned as he listened to the man drone on, targeting the Medic. The logic was, if someone dies, it was his fault. If the whole team dies, it is undoubtedly his. After finally being dismissed, he knew he  _ needed _ to let off some steam. He sought out Sniper, knowing that the little owl could always perk him up, even just a little. He went and knocked on Sniper's door. "Liebling, are you zhere?"

The knock on the door pulled the Sniper from his thoughts, and for a second he considered ignoring it. He really did like his privacy. The fact it was Medic, however, finally gave him the motivation to approach the door, wincing at the ugly creak it gave when opened. "Yeah, oi'm here." He took a moment to rub at the bridge of his nose, displacing his glasses for a second. "Soldier give ya a hard time?"

Medic was clearly not in the best of moods when Sniper first opened the door, but upon seeing him and that cute little way he displaced his glasses for a moment, he smiled softly. "Ja, more so zhen usual. Apparently I 'slacked off' toward zhe end zhere." He had attempted to mimic Soldier with those two words. "May I come in..?" He asked, eager to spend some time with Sniper. He knew the other usually liked his space, but he definitely felt that both of them could use a little loving after that mess.

"We both know that's bullshit, luv." the Sniper replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The doctor would never admit it, but  _ damn _ , he was cute sometimes. That little imitation was frankly adorable. With the soft question, however, he sighed, smile forming into a smirk.  _ So that's what he's here for. _ "Depends. May oi have a kiss?" he parroted, in the exact tone of the Medic. He'd remain steadfast in the door, until he got his prize.

Medic's heart always fluttered a little when Sniper gave him pet names, and he was glad to see the other smile. However, that smile soon turned into a smirk, and Medic chuckled at the demand. He could probably force the Aussie inside his camper, but he decided to oblige. "Vell, I am feeling generous." he cooed, leaning in and pressing a teasing little peck to Sniper's lips.

The Sniper's eyes flickered shut at the kiss. "Ooh, ain't oi lucky, then...?" With that purr, he leant close to the Medic once more, stealing another kiss from the German. Before the man could protest he was stepping back, offering entrance into the van, and gave a bow more befitting of Spy. One twirling hand swept towards the bed to welcome him.  _ Real subtle, Lawrence. _ When he stood, he leant lazily on the worktop, but his blue eyes were glittering with interest. They both knew the game, it was just a question of playing it. "Did'ja miss me  _ that _ much...?"

Klaus chuckled as Sniper stole another kiss from him, and smirked when Sniper gestured towards the bed. So he wasn't the only one who was thinking about that, huh? He lifted his chin a little in confidence as he strode past the other and into his camper, having had much practice squeezing through the doorway with Sniper still there. He took a seat on the bed, crossing his legs as he grinned seductively. "Vell, did you vant me to miss you? Because it seems so." he said coyly. 

"Well, we see each other so little in battles..." he murmured, moving to stand before the doctor, "...oi always wonder if ya get...  _ distracted _ . Saved your ass from a Spy today, ya didn't see 'im at all..." His teasing was growing purred, some words practically  _ dripping _ with double-entendre, and he sank slowly to his knees. "...perhaps you were thinkin' about  _ somethin' else?" _

Medic grinned, "Me? Getting distracted from my vork? It seems that you may have been, liebeling~ I alvays vonder vhat you are vatching vith zhat scope of yours," he smirked "Vere you vatching me~?" He knew that the other had been, for at least a little, in order to see that enemy Spy. His grin widened as Sniper sank down to his knees. "But I may have been thinking about dominating somezhing  _ ozher  _ zhan BLU~" He cooed, gently reaching to caress Sniper's cheek.

The flicker of a smirk returned to the Sniper's lips, eyes now bright with mischief. "Ah, ya got me. Been lookin' at teammates, sometimes... Demo, mostly.  Or, God, Heavy. He's one ta watch. What oi wouldn't give ta spend some time with _him_..."   
Lawrence leant slightly into his lover's gentle touch, and he grinned at those none-too-subtle words.   
  
"...but you'd like _me_ ta submit ta _you_ , wouldn't'cha?"  
Slowly, his knees parted, and he sat neatly on his heels. A flash of white, as teeth bit at a bottom lip.  
_"Make me."_

Medic grit his teeth in jealousy as Sniper expressed desire for his other teammates, that definitely earned him some punishment. The gentle touch soon turned rough, hand gripping the other's hair, not caring about the other's hat falling to the side. "You are mine. Perhaps you need a reminder, ja?" He used the grip on his hair to keep the other in place as he pressed his boot to Sniper's crotch. "You belong to me." He leaned forward, hissing into Sniper's ear possessively before biting at his neck.

The sudden grip on his hair made the Sniper hiss in pain and pleasure, his grin now wide and all too breathless. He  _ loved _ this. He loved it, loved the jealousy, the possessiveness, the  _ ownership _ he could fight so hard against, but all in vain. The thrill of the hunter being hunted. He only just bit back a  _ moan _ at the pressure on his crotch, but it escaped once the Medic put his weight on it, the bite only intensifying his lust. His moan was a desperate sound, something lewd and wanting, formed from too long waiting for release. Waiting for  _ this _ . "G-God...  _ please _ ..."

He knew how much Sniper loved it, but the moan made it all too apparent. He forced the other down to the floor, nipping and sucking at his neck as he stepped on his crotch with his boot. However, suddenly, he stopped. "I'm afraid I must punish you for daring to look at others zhat vay, mein little owl." He got back onto the bed, sitting down. "On your hands and knees."

Sniper was all but _panting_ by the time his lover ceased, and he gave a low whine at the loss of touch, the loss of that pressure. The talk of _punishment_ made him shiver. The nickname - _his little owl_ \- made his cheeks burn and his arousal jump, and he watched as the Medic returned to the bed. At the order, he slowly obliged, eyes fixed in defiance upon him. Any _good little_ _anything_ would be staring at the floor, and would be waiting for orders.  
He was not _good_ , and would never be. Submission would be _earned_.

Medic smirked, "Oh, my little owl, you are zhat quick to submit to me? I should be proud." He teased, then lifted a leg to get the boot tip right to Sniper's mouth. "Kiss my boot, little owl."

_ Fuck. _ Blunt nails drew long scratches into the wooden floor, an outlet for the Sniper's now-stung pride, and he growled. The order, the  _ humiliation _ , was both poison to his ego and pleasure to his mind. He both relished and abhorred it. His angry gaze did not leave the man above him, even as leather was pressed against his lips, even as a tang of mud and blood were left upon them. He did as instructed, and nothing more.

That growl went straight to Medic's cock, he saw the anger in the other's eyes as he kissed his boots, and he smirked. "Sehr gut, zhat's my gut little owl~" He then proceeded to lay back on the bed, using Sniper himself as a footrest. "Don't worry, mein liebe, you'll get relief in due time."

The saccharine, sing-song praise had made his breath hitch, but it was not to last. Lawrence  _ snarled _ as those boots took their place upon his back, forcing him to bow his head, and it ruined the moment of pride he had clung to. The heels were digging sharp into his spine. Klaus' teasing words, however, finally drew words from the Sniper, which he muttered beneath an angry breath. "...oi'd  _ better _ ..."

Medic raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Since vhen are you in a position to make demands, my dear Lawrence?" He dug his heels a bit more into the other's back. "Do you need to be punished furzher?" Medic asked, raising his brow. He seemed to think about it.

Lawrence hissed at the new spark of pain, and his attempt to shift did not displace it. "Oi don't know,  _ Sir _ -" he growled again, the title practically venomous, "-do ya  _ need _ ta use me as  _ furniture _ ...?"

Medic's eyes narrowed, looks like the other still had some fight in him. He needed to fix that. He sat up, "I told you zhat you needed to be punished, and it appears zhat you still need to be." He swung his legs off of Sniper's back, getting up and instead forcing him to the floor with a boot right between his shoulder blades.

_You still need to be punished._ The man gave a grunt as his head met the floor, cheek pressing into the woodwork, and his back was forced to arch into a handsome curve. His glasses were uncomfortable, hinges creaking under the weight. God, this was _shameful_. He tried to ignore the way his cock was growing harder with the pain of it, but his arousal was clear in his murmur. _"F-Fuck, Klaus..._ _please_ _..."_

Medic admired the way the other's back curved under his boot, and he noticed that he might break the other's glasses at this rate. He grinned at the desperate plea, "Are you going to be a good little owl~?" He said teasingly.

Another snarl tugged at the Sniper's lips at that, but he eventually replied, almost inaudibly so. "Y-Yes, God, o-oi'll be good, just- just  _ please..." _

He took his boot off the other, kneeling down so he was close to his ear. He had loved the desperate begging, and he didn't want to wait much longer. "Very good, mein liebe~" He cooed sweetly, helping the other up and over to the bed. "Now, strip."

Lawrence bit his lip at the praise, the only proof he'd ever give of his loving it. Medic's grip was both gentle and forceful, constant and imperative, it was nearly impossible to resist.   
The order, however, made him hesitate. He glanced at the van's windows, as if to check for intrepid Spies. Medic would have his hide for that.  
Deft fingers found a top button, then the next, then the next. The type of teasing that gave him that little bit more power. Making Medic wait.  
Payback.

Klaus only grinned as Lawrence teased him, loving his little owl's spirit. He sat back on the bed, enjoying the show the other was putting on, not hiding the clear bulge in his pants. As much as he wanted to just take him already, he could wait. "You realize zhat if you had behaved, I vould go much easier on you? At zhis point, I'm not going to use much lube." He grinned at that.

Lawrence shot him a glare at that, shifting in his seat to turn away rather pointedly. "Like you  _ ever _ 'go easy' on me..." he grumbled, testing him. Seeing if he would punish or pleasure or both. They both knew Lawrence loved the roughness and the pain, the loss of control and the forceful fuck, but this was all part of the game. The Sniper couldn't have been that angry, given he was still unbuttoning his shirt; a wordless consent, of sorts. A challenge to  _ try me _ . Pulling it over his head made every muscle of his back and chest stretch upward, showing off for his dominant lover, and his back formed a lewd arch once more. "...an' you never do anyway..."

Medic watched with eager eyes as the shirt came off, watching the other's lovely muscles move. "Zhe question is, vould you like me to~?" He reached out, running his hands down Sniper's sides. "Ve could go nice and easy, sveet and sensual..." He got up, snaking his arms around the other's waist. He began to gently press against the other from behind, resting his head on Sniper's shoulder. "Or ve could go  _ rough _ ." At that, he grabbed Sniper's crotch, and bit on his neck.

Sniper  _ shivered _ at the featherlight touch, at the tease of a more  _ loving _ encounter, but they both knew it was the sudden roughness that had the man's hips bucking into his lover's hand. Through the bite to his neck, and the wonderful sharp pain that went with it, he growled out words that were practically an  _ order _ .  _ "You know what oi like..." _

His other hand moved up to pinch at a nipple as Sniper bucked into his hand. He squeezed rather roughly around the other's bulge. "Zhat I do~" And with that, he pulled the other back onto the bed, onto his lap. "My little owl~" He cooed teasingly, and the hand grabbing his crotch began to undo his pants. Medic was still fully clothed.

Medic knew his body, knew all the signs far too well. It was an expert's touch. The pinch and squeeze brought that pain again, that leap closer to bliss, and he found he didn't mind being pulled back. Anything to chase that pain. Lawrence's head tipped back to rest on his lover's shoulder, breaths shallow with want, and he bit his lip as he felt fingers working at the button. "...Again. F-Fuckin' bite me again."

Medic grinned at that, soon pulling off Sniper's pants rather eagerly. "I'll indulge you~" He said, biting his neck again and sucking at the spot, eager to leave hickeys for all to see. "You're  _ mine, _ never forget zhat~" He said possessively, and his cock poked at Sniper's now-bare ass.

"Someone's excited..." Lawrence murmured, feeling his trousers hit the floor, and the irony was not lost on him. His now-freed cock had jumped at the bite, and the thought of being _marked_ with such a tell-tale sign was just another bonus. The possessive _purr_ in his ear helped with that.  
A smirk, as he arched his back again, pushing his hips back against the Medic's.  
_"Make me remember."_

Klaus laughed at that, "Not as excited as you, mein liebe~" And with that, he took the other's cock in his gloved hand, barely ghosting over it with his fingers. "Oh, you know I vill~" The hand that hand tweaked Sniper's nipple unzipped his own fly after he shifted enough to be able to, pulling out his cock as he shimmied his pants down a little. He hummed in consideration, "Hmm... should I pound you into zhe mattress, or force you to ride my cock~?" He said teasingly.

The touch made the Sniper's hips buck once more, desperate for friction, and he gave a frustrated growl as it remained so teasingly light. He needed something,  _ anything _ , pain or pleasure or both in equal weight. "W-Whatever it is, do it  _ quick _ ...!"

Normally, Medic would punish Sniper for demanding things from him, but god was he in need. "Show me how much you vant me~" He slipped out from behind Lawrence, instead getting on top of him and pushing him down onto the bed. "Beg for my cock, liebling~" And at that, he finally began to strip himself. His coat came off first, then he loosened his tie and began to unveil that burly chest of his one button at a time.

The Sniper's hawk-like eyes stared at the man above him, glittering with both lust and defiance, and his gaze roamed freely over his lover's gorgeous chest. His cheeks burned, however, at the nature of the order, knowing it was just to push him down one more peg. He both loved and hated that. Turning his head away, he spoke into the sheets, trying to muffle his admittal. "Fuck me. Go-God, fuck me,  _ please. _ Oi, Oi want your cock,  _ need _ it-"

He loved the way that Sniper looked at him with such need, and grinned when Sniper's cheeks were set alight with a beautiful blush. However, his grin faltered just a little bit when Sniper turned his head away. "Liebling, I want to hear you loud and clear, see you as you say it." He grabbed Sniper's chin a bit forcefully, forcing Lawrence to look right up at him. "Say my name, Lawrence~ Tell me how much you want me~"

_ Oh, God, yes. _ Unable to wrench his gaze away, the begs finally escaped from his tongue, allowing him to fall headlong into submission. "Oi-Oi want ya ta fuck me until oi can't walk, until oi can't  _ think _ , un-until the only things oi know are your cock and your name. Put-Put your hand around my neck, y-your fingers in my mouth, pull my hair until oi howl, make it hurt, make me yours, God, Klaus,  _ please _ -!"

The begging went straight to his cock, causing it to twitch a little in delight. "Oh heavens yes~" He took out a bottle of lube from his pocket, and began to slick up his cock. "I vill do exactly zhat~" And at that, he leaned forward, crashing their lips together as his free hand tugged at the Sniper's hair.

Lawrence moaned into the kiss, head tipping back with the pull on his hair, and his back arched enough to make their chests touch. Hands once balled into the sheets were now draped over his lover's shoulders. Blunt nails that had scratched marks into the floor now formed long red lines at the Medic's nape. When their lips finally parted once more, he was already panting for breath, and he gave a desperate whine of need. They both needed this.

At the moan, Medic would've grinned if his lips weren't currently occupied. He was doing good, it seemed, if Lawrence's moan counted for anything. He enjoyed the touch of the other's chest against his, the desperate kisses they shared, the loving scratches. When their lips parted, Medic grinned. His fingers were already nice and slick as he began to prod a digit at Sniper's entrance. He was just as eager as the other, wanting oh so much to fuck him into the mattress.

God, that  _ grin _ . That grin was wolfish, triumphant, predatory, but held a flicker of affection that had traced through their whole encounter. He was  _ Medic's _ , yes, but Medic was also his, and love had always been there. That was where his thoughts fizzled out. He took a shaky breath to try to relax himself, having jumped and tensed at the sudden cold, and his blue gaze returned to Medic's own. That look was ready,  _ desperate _ even. Love could wait, at least for a little while.

The burning, twisting arousal in his core made  _ lust _ take centre stage.

Medic chuckled a bit breathily when Sniper jumped at the cold feeling of the lube, "Don't vorry, ve vill varm it up soon enough~" He whispered salaciously. "Do not vorry, mein liebe. Relax~ I promise I vill take care of you~" He cooed oh so sweetly, yet it contained a very dirty undertone. His eyes locked with the other's gaze, glacial blue to sky as he leaned their foreheads against each other. He massaged the other's entrance with a finger, waiting for his partner to relax

The Sniper's fingers trailed into his lover's hair, moving slowly through black strands, but he did not pull as he wished to. Instead he simply laid there, staring up at him, as he felt the tension ebb from his lower body. He was  _ so close _ to getting what he'd wanted for so long. His cock was still desperately hard, trapped between the two of them, but he knew that to reach for it now - without the Medic's permission - could spell an end to his hopes of release. He'd done it before, left him hard and wanting for weeks at a time, and he never wanted to do that again. It had been torture. That was why he had loved it. Finally, he gave a shaky nod to the man above him, mouthing a beg for him to begin. A silent  _ sir _ , for good measure.

The feeling of the other's hands in his hair was divine, eager to have it messed up, to have proof to show off of their beautiful love-making. He grinned at the other's mouthed words, oh so pleased to have Sniper so vulnerable and obedient beneath him. "Alright, my little owl~ I believe you've vaited long enough~" And with that, Medic began to push into the other's entrance with his finger a little roughly, aiming to stretch him out just enough so the pain wouldn't outweigh the pleasure.

The sudden push into his hole made Lawrence gasp without warning, his grip slowly tightening in Klaus' hair.  _ God, yes, please, finally! _ His breaths were whined, hummed, fast and shallow and open-mouthed, almost like panting. He fought to keep himself relaxed, waiting for another finger. He wanted this,  _ needed  _ it, he was ready, all he had to do was  _ give it to him _ .

Seeing how eager his precious little owl was, Medic did not wait long to add a second finger, making a wonderful stretching sensation as he scissored his fingers inside of the other. He loved the feeling of Sniper's hand gripping his hair. His own cock ached to be inside of the other, but he wanted to give some decent preparation.

The stretch had Lawrence biting at his bottom lip hard enough to bleed. God, it was amazing, it felt  _ so _ good, but he needed more. He knew his lover's cock was there, hard and wanting and waiting right there for him, just like his own. He could feel a pearly bead of precum as it dripped onto his abdomen, reminding him of the arousal coiled up in his core. He couldn't take it much longer. "K-Klaus,  _ please _ , fuck me."

Medic saw that Sniper had bit his lip a little too hard, and his grin only grew at the begging. He couldn't wait any longer, "Since you asked so nicely~" He cooed in response, pulling out his fingers and rather eagerly replacing them with his cock. One of his hands moved to the other's throat as he began pushing inside the other. "Ach, Lawrence~" he moaned the other's name, just getting started.

The gunman's head tipped back at that beautiful,  _ gorgeous _ first push, eyes rolling back for a moment, and he offered his throat as his back arched in pleasure. It was a vulnerable gesture, but he loved that he could finally give in. To his delight a rough and expert hand was already closing around his neck, cutting off some precious air, and it made his cock twitch beautifully against his stomach. His head swam with waves of pleasure and with loss of oxygen, and some sick part of him loved it. He would never change it for the world.

Klaus made sure to squeeze just a little on the Sniper's neck, just enough to be pleasurable and cut off a little air. He could feel the other's cock twitch between their bodies, and was oh so pleased with himself as he began to slowly push himself into the other. He stretched the other out even more as he forced his cock further inside Lawrence, groaning at the tightness around him. He began whispering sweet nothings in German right into Sniper's ear before kissing him, licking the blood off of his lips.

"O-Oh, oh  _ fuuuuuuuuck-" _ came the Sniper's strained  _ moan _ as the man pushed into him hard, loving the stretch and the pain and the bliss of it. This was it. One hand remained in his lover's hair, tight and desperate, while the other came to rest on the hand around his neck. He caught snatches of meanings from the whispers, but the lustful kiss told him all he needed to know. When they parted, his eyes stayed locked upon his Medic, and he let out another moan. "God, Klaus..."

His eyes gazed into the other's with such want, such need in the glacial depths. The icy blue of his eyes seemed to somehow be on fire as he gazed at the sniper beneath him. His cock felt oh so good inside Sniper's tight ass. "You feel so good, mein liebe~ My little owl, baring himself for me~ Oh, mein gott~" He said breathily, leaning their foreheads together as he kept up the gentle pressure to his neck. "Lawrence... You're MINE!" He punctuated his sentence with a powerful thrust, pushing himself the rest of the way in.

The sudden hilting of his lover's cock sent sparks of pleasure dancing behind his eyes, the possessive order a reminder of just who he belonged to. He belonged to the Medic, to Klaus, to all the love and lust they'd shared in all this time. Medic's cock was just brushing against the edge of his prostate, and he shivered with the thought of it being hit. Through a haze of pleasure he tried to tighten around his lover, keeping him in place, trying to bring him the same bliss the Sniper felt. "M-M' _ yours-" _

The feeling of Sniper tightening muscles around his cock as he moaned was absolutely blissful. Medic loved how the other's eyes fluttered at that harsh and deep thrust, how the other looked so undone beneath him. He gave the other a bit of a break, loosening the grip on the other's neck and stopping to let him get adjusted to his cock. Klaus oh so desperately wanted to move, but he also wanted this to bring Lawrence as much pleasure as possible. "Tell me when you are ready to continue, mein liebe~"

Sniper _grinned_ as he finally gasped for air, having thoroughly enjoyed the man's grip around his neck. He thanked all his lucky stars that his request, his _fantasy_ , had not fallen rejected, and that Klaus had quickly embraced the idea. Medic did it _properly_. Medic did everything properly, perfectly, knew every inch of his body and all the signs it gave out, intentional or not.   
Taking one last deep breath, he settled his hands either side of his head, and offered his throat.  
_"Fuck me."_

That grin, that was something he couldn't get enough of. He simply adored it, and stared at the other lovingly for a moment as he waited for the other to get adjusted. He made sure to keep careful watch of the signals Sniper sent out, loving how his body reacted, but kept ever vigilant of any signs of discomfort. It needed to be perfect, because his precious little owl deserved nothing less. He made sure that the other had recovered his breath, grinning quite mischievously when the other finally spoke. "Vith pleasure, my love~" At that, he pulled out halfway, soon thrusting back in and right into his prostate. He started slow at first, but with each thrust it was getting increasingly faster and rougher.

Lawrence had to cover his mouth to stifle the cry that the first thrust elicited, but it quickly became a losing battle. Every thrust brought a noise, even just those wonderful hitched-breath pants, but every so often the Medic would be blessed with a broken beg, a plea for more, a look in those sea-blue eyes that wanted everything he could give. Medic's cock was so perfect, so wonderfully brutal with him, hitting his prostate almost every time and making it hard even to think. He'd lied about wanting Heavy, of course he had, because this was just too good. He wouldn't change this for the world. He was so close, getting closer, everything in his mind was chasing that release, he just needed a little  _ more _ -

Klaus eagerly drank in all of Lawrence's moans, cries, begs and pleas- they were absolute music to his ears. He found it adorable, how the other had tried to muffle himself at first. Looks like that little spark of defiance was still in him. His hand went back to the other's throat, squeezing it just enough to give the other the pleasure of choking while still being able to breathe. Soon, the medic was just slamming into him harshly, enjoying every thrust as he pounded his lover into the mattress beneath them. He was getting dangerously close to cumming, and it showed, his thrusts becoming less practiced and more primal.

That was it. That was it, that was what was missing, what he needed, the final push that would send him toppling over the edge of his orgasm. The grip on his throat, the mind hazy with pleasure, the torn-apart lover losing himself above him, it was too much, too perfect, the coil of heat in his core was wound so tight and ready to burst-  
_"Klaus!"_  
With a howl of his lover's name, his whole body stiffened, back curving into a gorgeous arch that showed off how he came onto his stomach and chest. For a second he lay frozen, eyes wide and glassy, body limp and boneless from the force of his orgasm. _F-Fuck._

Heat had been steadily pooling in Klaus's stomach as he fucked Lawrence rather mercilessly, pounding into the other with hard thrusts. He was determined to hold out until his dearest owl came, and then it happened. He heard Sniper call out his name, and god was it so good! Soon, due to the lovely curve and the tightening around his cock, he came powerfully inside the other. He cried out the other's name as he came hard, pumping his cum deep inside the sniper. _"LAWRENCE! MEIN GOTT~!"_ He cried, loving it oh so much. He was in bliss as he came, but soon wound down from his high, releasing Sniper's neck as he basked in the afterglow.

Panting, Lawrence finally returned to Earth, and his loving ocean eyes settled on the undone Medic. His Medic. God, he was so beautiful like that, messy-haired and practically glowing with pleasure, and the Sniper felt his heart skip a beat. He really was blessed. Slowly, as his muscles began to show their ache, he leant up on one elbow and reached to him. Fingertips hardened and calloused from work stroked at his lover's cheek, thumb brushing against his lips, and he whispered the words to go with it.  
"...O-Oi'm yours, love. An' no matter what, oi always will be. There's only one man in th'whole world for me."

Klaus was in heaven, which was hard to believe, even though he had surgically implanted eight more souls into himself. He had the man of his dreams beneath him, staring up at him with the most loving expression, which he gladly returned. Both of them looked tousled from the rough sex, but god Lawrence looked so beautiful to him in that moment. He took the moment to just observe the beautiful sight as they both lay in the afterglow. Then, his sweet little owl caressed his cheek as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He looked at the other as a finger brushed against his lips and listened as he spoke. His heart melted at the words, and he smiled. Not his usual grin, but a soft and sweet smile that would only ever be directed at the other. "Ich liebe dich, Lawrence. I love you. I love you oh so much." He whispered gently against the other's finger.

He would give up the world just to see that smile. It was something only he could see, only he could enjoy, and he treasured every moment he was blessed with it. His hand trailed upward, into his lover's jet-black hair, and he gave a smile of his own. "Oi love you too..."

After a moment, his hand slipped from the other's hair, settling back down beside his head as his eyes closed. He looked happy, and handsome, and breathless, as if there was nothing else on Earth he needed.  _ Thoroughly fucked. _ Slowly, a glimmer of mischief flickered into his smile, and his eyes opened half-lidded. "Could th'best lover in th'whole  _ world _ grace his lil' owl with a cuddle?"

Klaus gladly leaned into his lover's touch, and he felt such pure love for the other in that moment. Hearing his love being returned made his heart flutter happily, no matter how much he heard it. Watching as the other's eyes closed, he pressed a gentle kiss to Sniper's temple before pulling away to see the mischief in his smile. He chuckled, "Anything for you, my sweet~" and with that, he pulled out of the other and settled beside him.

Lawrence grinned at the playful acceptance, eyes closing once more as he felt his lover pull out of him. It was sad to lose that incredible sensation of  _ fullness _ , but they couldn't stay like that forever, locked in the throes of passion like perhaps they wanted to. "...Oi ain't walkin', tomorrow. You'll hafta carry me around." he joked, hips shifting a little with discomfort. He lay still, for a moment, even as Klaus moved in beside him, still trying to catch his breath. "Someday oi'll learn not ta doubt ya when ya say you'll  _ fuck me inta th'mattress _ . You always do." Carefully, and with muscles aching with the movement, he turned on his side, curling up as if in sleep. He probably would, soon. This was perfect, wonderful, blissful, a chance for peace after a car-crash day. "Dunno what ya see in me, but God, oi ain't complainin'..."

Klaus laughed cheerfully as his little owl told him that he'd need to carry him. It was a breathy laugh, as he was still trying to catch his own breath. He grinned, "Did I really get you that good, mein liebe~? I was holding back a little~" He said teasingly. He definitely could have been so much rougher. He cuddled up close to Lawrence, and everything was perfect until those last words. "Lawrence, no. Don't you dare think that." He said, his voice turning serious. "You are practically an angel vith how perfect and amazing you are, I'm the one who should be doubting if I deserve you! I'm a horrible man, Lawrence. I've done terrible things, and continue to do so. But you, you are amazing." He said, voicing his concerns.

Lawrence smirked at the teasing, taking the chance to curl an arm around his waist and pull him closer. He cringed a little, however, when Klaus' voice turned serious, and fell silent as he listened. "Terrible actions don't make terrible men, Doc. They might in the present, when they're happenin', but th'past is th'past, no matter how long ago. Right now, in th'present, there's a man beside me cuddlin' 'is assassin of a lover after some o'the best fuckin' of his life, givin'im sweet words an' makin'im feel like th'luckiest man alive. Sounds like an  _ incredible _ man ta me." He reached out, then, tangling fingers into his lover's hair and leaning in close for the gentlest of kisses. "If you can overlook all th'people oi've murdered - for cold hard cash, mind - an' still insist oi'm an angel... ya can surely look past what you've done ta see what oi see. A genius doctor, a perfect lover, a best friend oi can always count on ta make me smile. Someone oi wanna be with forever."

Medic was oh so happy to be pulled closer by his sweet little owl, and be comforted by his loving words. "I am happy I am able to make you feel zhat vay, mein liebling~" At that, the other kissed him gently, and he kissed right back with sweetness. He looked at the other with nothing but love, "You flatter me too much~ However, I want you to know zhat I vant to spend forever vith you, as vell~" He cooed sweetly as he cuddled Sniper, "You are absolutely perfect to me, mein liebe~"

Lawrence's cheeks lit a dusky pink at that, and he smiled. "Same ta you, love." Shifting onto his back, he pulled Klaus on top of him, keeping him close as his eyes flickered shut. An ear to a heart, to hear the steady, slowing drum-beat in his chest. There was a glimmer of mischief in that smile, too. Once Sniper fell asleep, there was no hope of escaping 'till he woke, so this cuddle was actually a trap. A Dominant _promoted_ to teddy bear.   
"...you're everythin' ta me."

Klaus smiled, loving that faint little tint of a blush, but gasped as he was pulled on top of Lawrence. He heard the other's steady heartbeat, and it soothed him. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape, not that he wanted to. He gladly settled in, closing his eyes and just listening to the other's heart. "I feel zhe same vay about you, mein liebe. Ve should get some rest." He was already beginning to drift off a little, feeling warm and content in the Sniper's arms.

With a grin, Sniper leant down to kiss his lover's head, fingers coming up to play at jet-black hair. His other arm was curled safely around Klaus' waist. This was peace, this was life, and only the expectations of the morning could bring them apart again. Giving a long sigh of contentment, Lawrence allowed himself to relax, feeling sleep begin to overtake him. With one final whisper of  _ oi love you _ , he let it.

That sweet little kiss both set the medic's heart aflutter and soothed him at the same time. He'd need to tell his precious little owl that he made a deal with the devil eventually, but right now things were too perfect. His hair was being played with by the man he loved oh so much, and Sniper's arm fit around his waist oh so perfectly. He heard the last little i love you before drifting off himself.

\-----------

Morning came far too early, and Klaus was not wanting to get off of his little owl anytime soon. He stretched a bit in the other's grasp, seeing that the sun was already peeking through the blinds of the camper, despite it being mostly dark due to said blinds. He lay his head back down on Lawrence's chest, not ready to deal with the day yet. He wanted to stay like this forever.

"Mornin', love." was the unexpected murmur, as Lawrence shifted and stretched himself. What followed was a curse beneath his breath."Told ya oi'd ache in th'mornin', Jesus fuck." Defeated, he simply laid and stroked his lover's hair, his other hand tracing patterns in the gorgeous expanse of his back. "Can hear th'rain, s'tippin' it down. They might cancel th'battle today."

Klaus was a bit surprised, hearing the other's voice, but it was definitely not unpleasant. He loved it, really, and chuckled when the other said he ached, "Guten morgen, mein liebe~" he cooed sweetly to his partner. He hummed happily as Sniper pet his hair, loving the feeling of his fingers on his back. After the other pointed it out, he did notice the rain and smiled, "Mein gott, I hope zhey do! Zhat means I can spend more time with you, my little owl~" he looked up at the other with a loving smile.

"It'd be nice ta have a full day with ya. Pretend th'others don't exist for a little while." he murmured in reply, smiling down at his lover's cute expression. With a knowing raise of his eyebrows, he let his head fall back against the sheets, and spoke again with a purring tone. "Perhaps later oi can repay ya for last night, hm?" Wandering hands, drifting down to squeeze gently at the doctor's ass. "Give ya a taste of yer own  _ medicine _ ..."

The more he thought about it, the more he desperately wanted it to be so. Klaus wanted to spend the whole day with this loving man. However, when the other spoke again, he was surprised. He yelped cutely when Sniper grabbed his ass, and blushed a little as he looked up at the other before smirking. "A taste of my own medicine, hmm~? Sounds like a plan, but first, I suggest we get breakfast." He chuckled at that, more than a little hungry.

With a mischievous chuckle of his own, the Sniper gave a hum of agreement, before suddenly tipping the other man off his body. He slipped out from beneath Klaus, standing up, and his smile had lit into a grin. "...oi suggest oi do  _ this-" _ In moments he was on the attack, leaning over the Medic to pepper him with kisses, and he gave happy, laughing hums as he did so. He was a dork, he knew, but he was Klaus' dork.

He saw the mischievous smile, and immediately knew the other was up to something. He raised an eyebrow when the other got up, but then cried out in surprise and delight when he was peppered all over with kisses from Lawrence. God, he loved it, and he laughed happily. "I love you, Lawrence~" he cooed, "But ve really should go and eat. I cannot live off of your love alone, little owl~"

"You're so bloody cute..." Lawrence murmured, finally pulling away, the sound of Klaus' wonderful laugh ringing in his ears. "...oi love you, too." He hopped to his feet - giving another curse for his trouble - and wandered over to the sink, to try to clean the remnants of last night's  _ fun _ from his stomach and chest. They could shower later, of course, but it would have to do for now. "Wonder what we're gonna get. An' whether anyone noticed you'd...  _ disappeared _ for the night, eh?" he grinned, winking back at the other.

The compliment made his cheeks flush a little, and he got up, getting dressed. He smirked a little when Sniper was cleaning up the now-sticky fluid from his stomach and chest, oh so pleased that he had pleased his partner. "I do not think anyone noticed I'd disappeared, except for perhaps Spy. Zhat man has eyes everyvhere. But really, I do not zhink I care if zhey know~" He wrapped his arms around the other from behind, kissing his neck.

"Spy probably knows what we were doin' down ta th'bloody minute." he grumbled softly in reply, but it was more in amusement than annoyance. "Wonder if 'e's  _ jealous _ . Oi know oi would, if oi was missin' out on  _ you _ ." Lawrence rested his arms on the ones around his waist, just for a moment, before shifting a little to escape. "C'mon, then. Lemme get dressed, then we can go an' get some food."

Medic chuckled, "Alright, alright." He released his lover, letting him get dressed as he did the same. However, as he moved to leave, he grabbed the other's butt with a mischievous grin on his face. "Zhough, for zhe record... If anyone else were to touch you zhe vay I do, it vould go on beyond jealousy." He'd probably cut off the offending hands, actually.

Lawrence gave a half-hitched yelp at the sudden grab, pushing gently at the other's face in retaliation. "Oi, cheeky. Still aches, remember?" Finally dressed, he pulled an arm around his lover, smiling at his words. He knew others would probably be creeped out by Medic's possessiveness, but to him, it showed just how important he was to the doctor. It made him feel treasured. "Oi know ya would, love. Dread ta think what they'd look like after you were done with 'em."

He thought the other's yelp was oh so cute, and leaned into Lawrence's touch when the other put an arm around him. He chuckled when Sniper said that last part, "Ja, it vould not be pretty~" Well, it might be to him. He looked out the window, "Do you perhaps have an umbrella? I vouldn't mind a little rain, but I'd prefer to stay dry for now."

"Yeah, oi got one. Big one, too, we can both fit under it." He let go, just for a moment, to rummage in the coats on the back of the door. The noted umbrella was quickly retrieved, along with a thick black coat that was offered to the Medic. "God knows sittin' for hours in th'rain ta shoot someone is the  _ least _ fun part o'my job. Might as well stay warm an' dry doin' it."

Medic gratefully took the coat offered to him, "Danke, mein liebe~" He chimed sweetly, giving a gentle peck to Sniper's cheek. He put the coat on, it smelled like him, and took a moment to just breathe it in. He was finally ready to go, "Ready when you are, little owl~" and with that, he took Sniper's hand, ready to go to the mess hall.

Sniper grinned at the adorable kiss, but tried not to blush too much - he had a reputation to upkeep, and as much as he loved his Medic, he was very specific about how he wanted to be seen. The teammates who  _ had _ figured it out thought he was the dominant part of the pair, but they couldn't be more wrong.

No harm in keeping the secret.

Careful to open the umbrella  _ outside _ \- having never quite shaken his superstitious nature - he stepped out into the rain, lifting the thing to keep his lover dry. He felt the water dripping from his hat and down his back, but he didn't mind. Call him old-fashioned. "Let's go."

When Sniper grinned and fought off the blush, Medic smiled softly. He was flattered when Sniper held the umbrella out for him, and stepped under it, though soon came close to the other so they could both fit under it. No, it wasn't an excuse to be close to the other man. Totally not. "Lead zhe vay, mein liebe~"

Giving a silent, smiling nod, the Sniper did as requested, offering his bent arm for the Medic to take in his. They crossed from their happy solitude into unknown chaos, chasing the temptation of food, but knew that dealing with seven other teammates could dampen their bliss somewhat. Lawrence's mind was certainly drifting to coffee. Their exuberant teammates certainly explained why all three Supports had a place to retreat to. They'd never stay sane if they didn't.  
Finally, they reached the outer door, and Lawrence held it open for his lover. "Afta you." _Yep, definitely too many old-fashioned movies._ They were beginning to rub off on him...


End file.
